Incomplete
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Rich, famous, sexy, and talented..yeah Sasuke Uchiha had it all..well at least he thought he did untill love struck. Little did he know that he had that to but as the fame got to his head he threw his only love to the side like trash.
1. Prologue

For some reason i just love Sasuke sucking up to Naruto..I mean after all he put him through on the tv show you would think Naruto deserves it right

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing

* * *

A pair of feet could be heard running down the spiral staircase, through the living, and only seconds later the sound of the front door being slammed shut could be heard echoing through the large house.

He walked down the driveway with his head hung low know that those dark eyes were on him watching him go. He would not give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing him running to his car crying like some brokenhearted school girl.

No that asshole already had enough entertainment for the day.

As soon as he stepped into his car the tears came crashing down and broken sobs racked his body as memories of recent events ran through his head.

He could still hear that cold voice echoing through his mind.

"_Idiot I'm one of the the biggest hit singers in the nation right now, I don't have to deal with your drama and insecurities. We are only casually dating and thatch it, if you hoped for anything more than you obviously didn't know what you were signing up for so let me make this clear. I'm not looking for love just a good fuck and if you don't like it you can leave and will be replaced by tomorrow."_

I mean yeah they had been getting into arguments a lot lately, and yeah maybe he had been expecting a little more, but all he had told the guy was, _"Sasuke, sometimes I don't think you even care."_

Hats all he had said. And even if thatch the way the bastard felt he didn't have to be such an ass about it.

"_just a good fuck and if you don't like it you can leave and will be replaced by tomorrow."_

He winced as the words rang around and around through his head. Pulling up in his own driveway he stepped out of the car and looked up at the sky wondering why it wasn't raining.

Usually heartbreaking moments like this came with rain so that they can run down your face, and blend in with your tears, disguising them as raindrops. But no their was no rain here but he did feel a little cold.

He vaguely remember the news reporter saying that they would be in the low eighties during the day and high seventies at night.

Hum...maybe it was just him.

* * *

RR :)


	2. Chapter 2

I know its kinda late but im a lazy jerk

* * *

True to his word, by the next day as Naruto lay on his couch from where he had cried himself to sleep the night before, he watched Sasuke on the news ushering a pink haired girl out of a limo and into a exclusive restaurant.

Humm, she looks familiar, where did he know her from..."

Ahh that's right she was on one of those reality teen shows that looked into the lives of rich spoiled brats who made there way through life off their parents money.

Naruto snorted as he heard the reporter mention his name and shut the TV off before throwing his remote at the wall. He stared at the broken pieces that littered the floor sure that his heart was in no better condition, before turning around to face the couch throwing the covers over his head to fall back into blissful sleep. Blissful because it was the only time he could escape his pain...that is of course if he were lucky, he wouldn't see that bastard in his dreams.

**~SasuNaru4Ever~**

Sasuke walked into the restaurant with the beautiful pinkenet latched onto his arm as the waitress led them to their reserved table where their company awaited them.

"Itachi, Deidara", he greeted with a curt nod of his head. "Meet Sakura Haruno."

Sakura smiled brightly and held her hand out first to Itachi. It seemed though, that Itachi wasn't much of a social person, he didn't even look up from his menu to look at her and only gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

Sakura's smile faltered, Sasuke frowned, Itachi seemed oblivious.

Deidara laughed off the now tense atmosphere and hurriedly grasped the girls hand in his own shaking it politely. "You'll have to excuse him Sakura, its really a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no the pleasures all mine", was the nervous reply as she was thoroughly embarrassed by now.

They sat at the table and skimmed through their menus in content silence that, to Sasuke's extreme displeasure, Itachi felt the need to break, not only the silence but the contentment also.

"So little brother how is Naruto?"

Sasuke glared, Sakura froze, and Deidara looked between the two Uchihas nervously.

"How should I know", Sakura visibly relaxed and smirked at his reply, non of this gone unnoticed by sharp black eyes.

Itachi smirked and replied, "Well for about six months I have never seen one of you without the other, so I just thought that you would know."

"Well if you hadn't noticed by now I'm currently dating Sakura so why would you expect me to have any clue on the status of Uzumaki, Sasuke bit out obviously not amused. Again Itachi's eyes picked up on the smug look on Sakura's face.

"Hum yes little brother I have noticed and I have to say I'm quite shocked. Naruto had it all; intelligence, riches, talent, and looks that go beyond the one currently sitting next to you. Why in the world would an Uchiha chose to downgrade."

"Itachi", Sasuke ground out warningly. Sakura looked about ready to explode, but if you had any sense you would know not disrespect Itachi Uchiha. She looked over at Sasuke expecting him to do something more but he only sat there skimming over his menu as if he had already disregarded the situation.

"Maybe I should leave she bit out."

"Nonsense Haruno we all came here to enjoy a good meal and a good meal we all shawl enjoy", Itachi's voice left no room for argument, and he chuckled darkly under his breath when he saw that the girls face didn't look so smug anymore.

And yeah maybe he was a little harsh, but hey the girl had been trying to break his brother and the little blond up since day one, in his eyes she deserved it. And lets not forget the fact that he was fond of Naruto looking at him as if he was a brother, and he felt guilty for being the one to hook him up with Sasuke in the first place.

The rest of the meal went by smoothly and it wasn't until they were all ready to leave that Sasuke pulled his brother to the side. "Would you leave her alone, I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with her nagging at the end of the day."

"Hn you are extremely foolish little brother", Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need your help Itachi."

Itachi only sparred him one more glance, "your right, you trading Naruto for Haruno has made me see that you need more than just my help", and with that he was gone.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This chap may sound a little stupid because its 5 am and im dead tired and really dont feel like reviewing over it sorry guys I'll have to work on chapter 4 when I wake up

* * *

Three weeks later...

A sleek black car drove up the long driveway that swirled around a large white house. The driver parked out front and hopped out of the car digging in his pockets for his keys as he made his way up the porch steps.

The door opened before he could even stick the key in the lock the maid standing on the other side looking at him relieved.

"Oh thank god sir he's a mess and there's nothing I can do about it."

The dark clad figure raised a eyebrow and followed her into the house.

They walked down the long hallway that led to the living room as she rushed out her concerns.

"I can barley get him to eat and drink, he only ever leaves the couch to shower and relieve himself, if he's not sleeping then he's just lying there crying or starring off, I'm starting to feel depressed myself.

As they stepped into the living room he raised his hand to stop her from going any further, a silent command to tell her that he would take things from here.

Looking around the room he frowned. The place was spotless, evidence that the idiot was completely inactive, curtains were drawn allowing no light to filter the room, and on the couch lay a lump of cover, blond hair peeking out from the side facing him."

Stalking over to the couch he threw the cover off the sleeping blond watching as he was startled awake.

Blue eyes peeked up at him from where he lay on the couch. "Gaar", he mummerd slightly dazed before a small smile appeared on his face, a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

Gaara threw the cover to the floor and made his way to the windows.

"Gaara no!", Naruto pleaded, now fully awake. But before he could even stand his curtains were yanked open sending light flooding into the room.

"Ahh it burns!", he complained shielding and rubbing at his eyes before diving to the floor, but before he could reach the covers they were yanked out of his reach.

He was pulled up by the collar and dragged to the kitchen where he was forced to sit on one of the stools at the island. "What the hell is your problem Naruto, depressed over some dick like a love sick puppy."

Though his words were harsh, his voice was as calm and emotionless as ever, as he walked around the kitchen gathering ingredients.

"I told you not to get involved with him in the first place but no you..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he turned to see tears running down his best friend's face."

He sighed and made his way back over to blond and took him by the hand leading him out the kitchen and up the stairs, passing by the maid in the hallway he asked her to make a large pot of ramen since he was now too busy to do it himself.

Upon entering Naruto's room he lead the way to the bed lying them both on their sides facing each other, and wrapped his arms around the boy as he ran a hand through blond locks.

Naruto sobbed into his neck and they lay there for a good thirty minutes till he calmed down. "Yeesh Gaara you barley even talk and when you finally manage two sentences...sniff sniff...there to scold me."

Garra sighed in relief hearing the humor in his friends voice. "Its eight o clock, I want you to shower, and eat plenty of your disgusting ramen. When your done I'm taking you to the gym, I'm pretty sure your out of shape by now." Naruto smiled loving how Gaara cared for him as if they were brothers. It had been that way since elementary school and through the years nothing had changed.

"Oh Gaara if only I hadn't befriended you all those years ago, and if you weren't with Neji, I'll take you for myself."

Naruto caught the smirk that appeared on his friends face before it could disappear, having years of practice

Naruto smirked himself before pushing on Gaara's shoulders till he was on his back before straddling his hips. "You know Gaara I don't think the gym is the right kind of exercise I need right now, he purred seductively with a roll of his hips.

Gaara starred up at his friend who now hovered above him, now this was the Naruto he knew and loved.

And in all honesty, had he and Naruto not been best friends since kindergarten where they met at the orphanage they both lived at, he would have grabbed him for himself in a heartbeat.

He was truly beautiful and sexy to boot, but still wreaked of innocence, but what five year old worried over dating, and as time grew on neither was willing to risk their friendship.

But that didn't stop them from having a little fun every now and then. He flipped his friend over and rested in between his legs, grinding down softly as not to not get either of them excited.

"If you want you can join me and Neji, I'm absolutely sure he wouldn't mind." He leaned down slowly and intimately only to end up pressing a kiss to Naruto's nose. Naruto giggled and Gaara rolled off of him.

"Shower now", he commanded, watching as Naruto jumped up with new found energy to gather clothes. An hour with his friend and already three weeks of depression was dispersing.

**~SasuNaru4Ever~**

Sasuke sat on the couch in his living room watching the latest celebrity news while his girlfriend lay upstairs in his bed asleep.

He had slept in one of the guestrooms last night because there was no way he was risking the chance to hear her nag him about..well everything.

He sighed and rubbed at his temple, tomorrow she would have to go.

"_Blah blah blah...Naruto Uzumaki..."_

His ears perked up as the reporter spoke Naruto's name and he turned the volume up.

"_Some say he's depressed over the breakup and wont even leave his house while others believe he's just looking for a break from the media knowing that there will be many questions concerning the ending of his relationship with Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sasuke watched as a picture of himself popped on the screen next to one of Naruto. That was the first time he had any sight of the blond in almost a month, and he had to admit, taking in the blond's beauty was like a breath of fresh air.

"_Fans of the young blond singer everywhere are on Y__ouTube__ and posting on his facebook, myspace, and twitter, trying to cheer him up, but it seems he __hasn't__ been online in weeks."_

"_Friends of the blond are always seen going to and from his home but they would all come out __disappointed.__"_

"_Fans everywhere are asking, "is this the end of Naruto Uzumaki?"_

"_But we could only hope not because his voice, moves, and shine will truly be missed...and in other news...blah blah blah"_

The reporter was tunned out as he lost himself in thought.

What did they mean Naruto was shutting himself from the world and more importantly how could they believe that Naruto was at his end. The blond was the brightest, liveliest, happiest person he knew. This breakup should have been nothing.

"_just a good fuck and if you don't like it you can leave and will be replaced by tomorrow."_

Had he really said that to his blond...wait his blond...no not anymore. He felt a pang in his heart at those words...what the hell.

No no no he just knew the blond would come around he always did. And when he came around he would move on, fall in love, marry.

He stood up suddenly dread, anger, and regret tearing away at his conscious No no no Naruto was his. His blond, his idiot, his angel.

Without a second thought he made his way up the stairs and into his room. "Sakura get up."

Green eyes opened slowly and rested on the raven in front of her. "The hell Sasuke its ten in the morning"

He growled what the hell did she mean she should have **been** up. That's all she did, nag, eat, and sleep. Maybe Itachi was right the girl was too spoiled for her own good.

"We're over, get dressed my driver's out waiting to take you home.

"WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow chapter three sucked, I'm sure about chapter two because I didn't go over it but I know for sure that chapter three sucks. Maybe if I'm not too lazy I'll go over it again and make a couple of changes.

Ps: Not sure if you noticed but I changed the summary because that sucked to

* * *

Damn getting rid of her was trouble. She through a tantrum for at least an hour before Sasuke had had enough and just told her to get the fuck out complete with a bone chilling glare.

She tried crying but she was never that good of an actor he could see right through it . And besides he had no love for her so the tears really didn't affect him at all. The one who he really cared for was the whole cause of his current drama, but he was well worth it.

He gave himself two days to work up his nerve and now came the hard part...calling the idiot. He just sat there and stared at the phone hoping that courage would come to him as to where it would come from...well he had no clue.

He almost jumped when said phone started ringing keyword being almost because Uchihas don't jump in fear. Heart hammering in his chest he reached out to answer it all to hopeful only to hear his brothers voice on the other end.

"Yes Itachi", he sighed.

"Turn your TV to celebrity news", was all that was said before the line went dead.

Sasuke sighed again and pressed the screen to hang up his Iphone that he had went out and got only because Naruto thought it would be cute if they both had the same phone.

To be honest Sasuke was glad for an excuse of prolonging the dreaded phone call. Maybe whatever Itachi had to show him would be important enough to take his mind off of his current problem.

But of course his hopes were in vain.

Through his screen he could see Naruto walking from his car to the private gym that most teen stars used to keep themselves in shape for concerts and videos and sometimes just to hang and catch up with old friends. His hair was wild, Starbucks rested in one hand Iphone in the other, clad in a plain black shirt, baggy gray sweats, running shoes, and dark sunglasses. Fuck he looked as if he had just gotten out of bed, it was really a site to drool over.

But more than the fact that he was an eye please it was just good to see him again even if it wasn't in person.

Surrounding him was Gaara and about a dozen reporters all trying to get their questions answered at once.

"_Naruto how did you feel about the breakup between you and Sasuke?"_

Some questions the blond answered this one he ignored never even looking up from his phone.

"_Do you plan on ending you career due to heartbreak?"_

**"Of course not"**

"_Were you referring to your career or to heartbreak?"_

"**My career"**

"_So are you saying that you weren't heartbroken?"_

"**...No"**

The reporters were getting excited, Sasuke's eyes were wide"

"_No what Mr. Uzumaki?"_

"**No I'm not saying that I wasn't heartbroken"**

"_Do you have any comments the sudden ending of the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura?"_

"**...I had no knowledge of this."**

"_So now that you do what do you think?"_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders **"Eh"**

The reporter raised an eyebrow, Gaara tried to hide a smirk, and Sasuke could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin.

"_Eh?, is that all you have to say about it?"_

"**Well its not really any of my business is it?"**

"_Do you think you two might get back together?"_

Naruto snorted, **"Chances are zero to none"**

"_Is there anything you would like to say to your fans?"_

"**I'm so sorry for deserting you guys and I really appreciated your videos and fan mail I read and watched them all, and now I'm ready to get back to what I do best, making music!"**

He finished by flashing the camera a blinding smile before making his way inside the gym that was immediately blocked by guards.

Sasuke turned the TV off and sunk back into the couch.

What was this feeling?"

"_**Chances are zero to none."**_

Was this heartbreak, is this what Naruto felt when he had spoken so harshly to him, and was the blond more than just a desire, was this love.

He rested his head in his hands hating how his chest clenched painfully. Yes this had to be, there was just nothing else that could explain this unbearable pain, not so much physical, but emotional.

This had to be love.

Oh but how late he was to realize it.

* * *

Okay I need help. Apparently I'm a sucker for sequel request I think in got two of them, one for Robo baby and one for Super Uchihas.

Now I already have an idea on what I want to do for Robo Baby and its gonna be a chapter story. Be on the look out for it I think I want the title to be, "The Real Thing". You can only guess what that's gonna be about right...(nudge nudge)...Mpreg...(wink wink).

But as for Super Uchihas I have no idea on what to do for that one so I've decided to let the readers tell me what they want. So if you have any request fell free to send them to me in a private message and I'll take your thoughts under serious consideration.

Plz and thank you :)

"..."

...O crap did he hear that...um...I...gotta go...

But anyway I hope this chap didn't suck as much as the last.

Had a little chat with Sasuke and he told me that it sucked. But he's a bastard who would listen to him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I really am sorry for the horrible chapters but really I'm dead tired when I write (stupid school)

and everything typed from my fingers tends to suck. When I find time I will edit them I promise but right now I have to start typing out chapter six for My Baby Naru, I have a new one shot idea and I really want to start on "The Real Thing". Yeesh FF Is my life...

* * *

"_Ms. Hanuaro, is there anything you can tell us about the end of your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?"_

"**Ugh I was getting tired of him not showing his love and dedication so I left him", **Sakura replied with a flip of her pink hair.

"_But Uchiha told us in yesterday's interview that he left you due to a sudden epiphany and he felt that you were just too much that he wasn't willing to handle, is this true?_"

"**No he's obviously lying to save his face"**

"_And what about the inside sources that saw you shouting outside his house with a few of your belongings in a box?"_

Sakura screamed in frustration and turned on her hills storming off. _"Wait till daddy gets back in town that Uchiha is dead you hear me D-E-A-D!"_

Sasuke snorted and turned his TV off sitting up slowly from his couch. It hadn't been a week since the breakup but news traveled fast and when you were famous news traveled ten times faster.

And still he hadn't called Naruto. He could feel it, as each day went by Naruto's spite towards him grew more and more. But it was just so hard to pick up the phone. From what the blond said in his interview he wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

So for a while he had contemplated giving up. I mean yeah so he was in love with the blond teen star but come on Sasuke Uchiha didn't need love. He would go on like he always did and soon enough Naruto would be as good as forgotten.

Good plan right?, completely full proof...NOT.

He would have found out sooner or later with how big the news seemed to be no doubt about it. But Itachi had decided the sooner to torture him the better. That bastard had came to his house, uninvited as always, and opened his door with a spare key that Sasuke surly didn't make for him. He sat down on his couch in his living room and ordered his maid to make him a cup of his tea.

Then when he was completely settled he pulls out the latest issue of teen magazine from seemingly nowhere, opens it to his desired page and throws it Sasuke's way. Without even raising a brow the younger Uchiha brought the book up to his line of sight and read, figuring whatever Itachi had drove all the way over to show him had to be important.

Itachi watched him carefully as dark eyes skimmed back and forth on the paper and as each sentence went by Sasuke's eyes grew more and more angry, and with each paragraph his fist tightened crumbling the sheets.

Itachi smirked as his suspicions were confirmed. "Your in love with his aren't you?"

"..."

"Don't even try to lie little brother, in times like this I can read you as well as you can read that magazine article that your trying to strangle in your hands."

"..."

"Hn you want to be difficult fine have it your way. But Naruto is going to be ten times worst and you can pretend that you don't need him all you want, but as you can see", he nodded his head in the direction of the magazine that was vibrating in Sasuke's shaking hand, "time is being wasted and by the time you get real and be honest with yourself it will already be too late."

He gave his brother one last disapproving glare before heading in the direction of the door. It wasn't until he had just made outside that he heard the sound of glass smashing against the wall and a angry yell of, "I don't need your help Itachi!"

The maid stood frozen with shock against the wall, far on the other side of the room was her boss as angry as she had ever seen him. His breathing was heavy and he was starring hard at the broken shards of glass that littered his floor, fist tightened at his side, teeth grinding, and mouth set into a permanent scowl.

He stood there only God knew how long and so did she, not once did she take her eyes off of him until finally the book in his hand was let lose and fell to the floor. Those dark angry eyes turned to her for a split second as if he had just realized that she was there before he thrust his hands in his pocket and flew up the stairs.

She didn't move until she heard the slamming of his bedroom door and immediately she went over to the poor magazine figuring she'd worry about the glass later.

_Who's Gotta Crush On Who?_

_Well it seems that our little blond hotty is a magnent for the dark ones. First the super sexy hearth throb Uchiha Sasuke, and now the super hot teen actor Sai. Yes you heard right. On the set of his new movie Sai told our reporters that he's been digging teen sensation Naruto Uzumaki for a long time now. Now with nothing, or in this case, no one to stand in his way he was going after what should have been his to began with. _

_But the question is: Is Naruto ready to bounce back?_

_He admitted weeks ago in an interview on celebrity news that he did indeed suffer from heartbreak due to his breakup with Sasuke so is he ready to face yet another relationship with yet another star. _

_And Naruto being off the market can the fans face the bold truth that their most beloved couple, SasuNaru is permanently no more._

_-Tenten, (whatever her last name is)_

Sighing the maid put the magazine down and went out to get her broom, flinching as the sound of breaking glass could be heard from upstairs.

Her job just kept on getting better and better.

* * *

I think SilverxStarlight is pyschic. Lol how did she know I was gonna do something as devious as making Sasuke cave in out of jealousy...Sasuke's gonna kill me! 8O


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said on My Baby Naru (for those of you who read it) that I would update Incomplete tomorrow (which would have been yesterday), but I was at my last sentence when somehow the whole page highlighted, I pushed one letter, and the whole thing disappears..I WAS PISSED

And now this chapter is nothing like the one I typed before so I guess it just wasn't meant to be. But I like this one anyway...Naruto's in for a surprise. ;)

* * *

'Sai', the name burned like acid on his tongue.

That low life, filthy, fake, piece of shit actor. He was nothing but a Sasuke wanna-be, who took on acting because he couldn't master the voice, the moves, the charm. How dare he go after what was rightfully his.

Naruto was his and his only. Sai was looking death right in the eye messing with Sasuke's property. And Naruto, that idiot had better not even consider it. He'd tie the blond up and imprison him in his room if he ever let Sai so much as touch him.

He calmly made his way over to his dresser where his phone lay. It was time to stop beating around the bush. He was slowly but surly loosing Naruto and that just could not happen. Not when there were guys like Sai out there.

He dialed Naruto's number, his fingers moving in a blur, before holding the phone to his ear.

It rung once, twice, again, and again, and Sasuke was starting to think that Naruto wasn't going to pick up.

"**Sasuke?"**

He sighed in relief at the sound of that oh so familiar voice that he had been missing terribly.

Naruto sounded confused, shocked at who's number had appeared on his phone.

"Naruto", Sasuke found that that was all he could think to say. He had called in a fit of anger and had not even thought of what to tell the blond.

"What do you want Sasuke?", he sounded impatient, and annoyed now, and Sasuke knew he had to think of something quick.

"How are you?", how lame, but he could not think of anything else to say.

"What do you want Sasuke?", Naruto repeated this time with malice in his voice.

Sasuke flinched, "Will you meet me somewhere?", he was all too hopeful.

"No", Naruto didn't hesitate in his answer.

Sasuke sighed knowing full well that Naruto was going to be difficult. "Please Naruto we need to talk."

"**Talk about what, we have nothing to talk about."**

"...Please", why was he finding it so hard to say what he needed to say. To get those three simple words past his lips.

"**...Please what bastard?"**

"Just meet me somewhere, or I could come over there if you want."

"**No way in hell, you treat me like shit, play around with my feelings, always making me your second priority, and now you want-"**

"I love you."

Sasuke had not a clue as to where this sudden burst of courage had come from. One minute he's too afraid to tell the blond how he really feels, and he's blurting them out effortlessly the next. Maybe it was the sound of the blonds voice coming out of his phone's receivers, that sounded so hurt and angered. He felt that he needed a way to stop the hurt, end it completely, to make Naruto feel secure again.

Because from what he was hearing, Naruto sounded so insecure at the moment. He tried hard to keep his voice leveled while he yelled at him, but under the anger Sasuke could hear the pain. Like Naruto truly believed that he deserved the position as second best.

"I love you and I will admit that my actions were stupid. I care about you way more than I let on Naruto you have to understand."

Sasuke flinched as the words replayed though his mind, and he was forced to acknowledge just how stupid they sounded. It didn't come out the way he wanted it to. His words should have sounded honest and sincere, they were supposed to show Naruto that this was real, that he truly regretted the way he'd acted, that he made a huge mistake, that Naruto was precious and had no need to feel insecure about himself, that he could not stand the thought of Naruto gone from his life forever.

But damn he just couldn't find the right words.

Naruto scoffed, **"haven't you done enough?"**, and with that the line went dead.

Sasuke just stood there shocked.

What the hell, he'd just told the blond that he loved him, and he scoffs and hangs up in his face. With a furious growl Sasuke threw his phone to the wall and watched heatedly as it smashed and its pieces fell in sprinkles to the floor.

A minute later his maid, Alda, came into the room, broom and pan already tucked in her arms, with a 'I'm really getting tired of this' look on her face. "Mr. Uchiha how many times have we been through this. You have to stop throwing things. The next time this happen I'll give you a good wack, and we'll just see if it happens again will we."

While he watched her sweep the pieces up another thought came to him.

What if Naruto cooled off, thought about it, changed his mind, and tried to call him back.

The maid let out a startled yell when the Uchiha was suddenly in her face practically yelling out demands and he caught her just in time before she could lose her balance and fall off her feet.

"I need you to go out and get me a new phone."

"What?"

"Go now and hurry before he calls back", he yelled impatiently while pulling out his wallet and stuffing his card in the hand that hadn't flew to her heart.

"But Mr. Uchiha-"

"Go go go hurry."

She looked into those onyx eyes and could see panic written there plain as day. He looked genuinely scared and she could tell that he felt every second to be urgent. She couldn't possibly sat no.

As she pulled out of the driveway she could see her boss peeking out of the blinds, watching her go as if to make sure she was going at the safest but also fastest pace she could. It hurt her heart, for she had never seen him like this. She had never felt more sorry for her boss then she did now.

_****_

~SasuNaru4Ever~

Naruto lay in bed that night watching the episode of Celebrity News that he had missed that morning.

It was late and he knew damn well that Gaara would wake him up early the next morning for no good reason, but Gaara figured, if he was up then everyone else had to get up to.

But despite the fact that he knew he was going to be dead tired, he just couldn't sleep. That bastard just kept running through his mind throughout the day, and it was driving him insane.

"_**I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you." **_

Those words ran through his mind in circles. Repeating themselves over and over again, depriving him of sleep, tearing his heart to shreds all over again. He had been through enough with Sasuke already. He'd made an complete fool of himself and here that bastard goes trying to get him to do it all over again.

His hands searched wildly around his sheets when he saw a photo of himself appear on his television screen. Finally finding his remote he pointed it at the box and turned up the volume.

"_Threw the heartbreaking ending of the relationship between music artists, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, we have all forgotten about Sasuke's up coming video shoot for his new single "Mirror", in which Naruto is supposed to quest star in._

"_The video is supposed to take its first shoot in only two days and rather Naruto likes it or not he is already signed to be in it. Sasuke's new hit is a deeply intense and sexual song so fans are excited to see how the two will react together on scene."_

"_And in other news...blah blah blah."_

Naruto sat in bed, mouth open wide in shock. He had totally forgotten about the video shoot that he had legally signed to be in some weeks ago. Damn his luck it was never any good. Not only was he going to spend hours with that jerk, but the song was completely sexual and he could only imagine all they were going to have to do on the set.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Life just wasn't fair.

But somewhere not to far away a certain raven was thinking the exact opposite. This was the exact chance he needed. If he couldn't talk the idiot into the truth then he would show him.

Some way, some how, Sasuke would win back the heart of his only love.

* * *

The song I'm talking about is Mirror by Ne-yo. Look it up if you want to envision what the video is gonna be like in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladydhampir wondered if Naruto could be professional when it came to acting as Sasuke's lover in this video... ;D...this answer to your question my dear is..of course not and neither can Sasuke

Disclaimer: No way no how do I own the rights to this song nope they belong to Ne-yo. But I'm flattered that you would think that I could be such a lyrical genious

* * *

There were many things that Naruto hated about his career.

The publicity, the drama, the lack of privacy, all of it was quite annoying, but the one thing he couldn't stand the most was the makeup.

No matter how attractive you were it was never enough. They had to doll you up, make you perfect, treat you like a manikin for hours.

So like always when shooting a video, performing a concert, or giving an interview he brought along his own makeup artist.

Ino didn't puff his face with mounds of powder, she didn't try to pluck his brows to perfection, and any makeup on his skin would never be one of color unless it was blush.

The world knew he was a boy, he knew he was a boy, and by great luck he found himself a makeup artist who indeed knew he was a boy.

And on top of this, Ino was also comforting. While Gaara sat off to the side teasing him about Sai and how much he would loath this video, and even more about how much Sasuke would love it. She scolded him like a mother would and eventually put him out.

But he knew for sure that she was somewhat pleased with his read headed friend.

With thoughts of Sai and the nervousness of this video now running throughout his mind, he saved Ino the effort of having to create the perfect blush.

"Naruto were ready for you."

He looked up to see Iruka, his manager, standing in the doorway. He knew the man had disappeared hours ago with his lover, Kakashi, who just so happened to be Sasuke's manager also.

He smiled teasingly up at the man he considered a father figure more than a manager. Every time he looked at the glow on that scarred face he was relieved that the ending of him and Sasuke had no affect on their managers relationship whatsoever.

But behind that smile Naruto was trying hard to swallow the huge lump that had welled up in his throat.  
He wasn't ready for this. He knew Sasuke well, the man was a complete pervert, just listen to the words of the song for God sakes this would not end well.

"Relax Naru, Sasuke has promised Kakashi that he would act only out of profession."

Naruto almost scoffed. Anyone could tell that Sasuke's promise was complete bull shit and since when did the Uchiha ever listen to Kakashi anyway.

Walking to set Naruto was horrified to find that this video would have only two settings. One would be on green screen and would just show Sasuke singing by himself in a pitch black background.

The other, non surprisingly, was just a simple room, surrounded with mirrors, with a huge king sized bed with dark satin sheets, resting right in the middle.

It seemed that Sasuke had already sung and acted out all his lyrics on the green screen and now it was time to do the whole thing on set with Naruto.

They would pick the clips they wanted from each scene and merge them together later.  
But for now Sasuke and Naruto had to create the illusion of intimacy throughout the whole song.

He caught a glimpse of Sasuke on the other side of the room and wasn't surprised to see a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Naruto can we have you on the bed now?", the director asked as he was ready to start, but Naruto knew it wasn't really a question.

He crawled his way onto the bed and lay there on his back with his eyes closed feigning sleep like he had been instructed hours ago.

And to play off the illusion even more he was clad in a simple black muscle shirt and baggy sweats both of which hugged his curves and outlined his hard earned six pack.

All together a perfect image. A sexy little Naruto drowning in wide expanse of black satin sheets.

Sasuke on the other hand was clad in an office suit acting the part of the dominant lover who had just come home from work. He walked onto the set at his cue and begun his act.

Taking in the blond lying so innocently on the bed he thought to himself, "I'm going to enjoy this."

And with that he opened his mouth and begun to sing.

**"I must be honest with you babe."**  
Shrugged out of his coat and strolled fluidly to the bed in the center of the room.

**"I love to watch the faces that you make. (when we make love)."**  
Climbed to the middle where his love lay and hovered over his body.  
**  
"Like when I'm behind you holding your hips, and you close your eyes and bite you lips.  
I can't see you.  
So might I suggest a change."**

At the feeling of gentle fingers running down his face he took that as his cue to_ 'wake up'._

He opened his eyes to meet the onyx ones above him and blushed furiously at how close they were. The cameras flashed and Naruto could tell that he was making the director very happy.

**"Baby please don't think me strange for what I'm about to say to you, (please don't think me strange.)  
If you know anything about me by now you know I'm a freak.  
Just follow my lead."**

Sasuke, bringing Naruto's legs up opened them at the knees before setting in between them, not at all worried about being camera friendly.

And as if in a daze Naruto lost it. He was no longer aware of the cameras, the fake setting, their audience.

He could only focus on that voice, that face, that body, those eyes. They weren't on set anymore, but in Sasuke's room, lost in each other, just like old times.

He reached out to grip Sasuke's tie that hung loose and messy around his neck and pulled him closer, so close in fact that Sasuke's next line was sung right onto his lips.

**"Baby I love making love in front of the mirror."**

Pale lips ghosted over his neck before leaning down to shower nips and kisses to tanned skin, pale hand went up to grip his chin and turn it in the direction of one of the mirrors on the wall.

And boy did Naruto like what he saw. They looked perfect together. And being able to see what Sasuke was doing to him somehow added more to the feel, he was supposed to be acting but he was so used to playing this part already.  
**  
"So that I can watch you enjoy your need."  
**  
Sasuke loved how could drive Naruto crazy, how there were so many eyes on them and yet those cameras couldn't see all that was going on between them.

Like how he would brush his growing erection onto the equally hard one under him, make Naruto moan, and have them thinking that they were just really good actors.

**"Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror."**

Or maybe they could see past the pretense of an act.

**"Watching ourselves make live babe why don't we."  
**  
The rest of the act went like that but in many different positions. And through the whole thing Naruto was in a daze, and somewhere deep in his mind he wondered why Sasuke didn't just skip the for play and fuck him already.

At the end of the song they ended up in the same position they were in from the beginning. Naruto's hands had weaved through his hair and Sasuke faintly heard him whisper his name.

He made sure to touch the blond in all the right place. He know Naruto's body like a book, and it was all he could do to try to spark that fire that they once had.  
To force Naruto to acknowledge those feelings that he had tried so hard to bury and shut away.

**"I see you can you see me  
watching you lovan it."**

As be sung the last words the director waited a few moments before yelling cut.

Sasuke cursed under his breath seeing in Naruto's eyes that the spell had been broken. Naruto gasped and shoved him away, stumbling out of the bed, and announcing to his manager that he was leaving.

The last scene had been shot and he wasn't needed anymore. He just needed to get the hell up out of there. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for Sasuke's tricks.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

He didn't know that the video shoot would last all day. But as he walked out of the doors of the studio he was greeted with night sky and the cool chill it brought with it.

Wrapping his arms around himself he made his way to his car completely unaware of the sound of the door to the studio opening behind him.

But when a warm jacket was wrapped around his shoulders he turned expecting Gaara and found himself face to face with Sasuke instead.

He turned forward again and looked down at the side walk as he continued walking to his car the Uchiha walking right behind him with his hands shoved deep in his pocket.  
"You were in no way acting professional back there."

Sasuke looked down at him from the corner of his eye, "and neither were you."

"I'll admit I gotta little carried away."  
Sasuke smirked, "you miss me."

Naruto knew it wasn't a question. He walked up to his car and dug around for his keys in his pocket.

"Not enough."

His back was forced against the door of his car, his arms pinned beside his head. "You cannot tell me that after all that has happened, you still think that all your feelings for me are gone."

Naruto starred back up at him defiantly but didn't say anything.

"You love me don't you that's why you dealt with me for so long." This time Naruto was forced to look away.  
Sasuke gripped his chin forcing the blond to look him in the eye. "As I love you."

Anger shown in those deep blues and for the second time that night Sasuke was shoved away.

"No you don't", Naruto whispered as he slammed the door to his car. And Sasuke was forced to watch again as his love drove off with the intentions of disregarding him from his life.

* * *

I wanted the video to be more...more...well I can't think of the word just know that it was supposed to be something more.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I feel like a complete idiot. I accidently clicked on MBN CH8 instead of IN CH8 and my readers are all confused so my dearest apologies...yeesh what a idiot plz tell me one of you authors out there have done this before...I'm not alone in this...right...idiot

And here's chapter 8 **THE REAL CHAPTER 8**

Disclaimer: Songs don't belong to me...blah blah blah...New boyz and Usher...blah blah blah

Thanks to Juura99 one of my Super Awesome reviewers who actually thinks I'm good enough to be on their favorite authors list =)

Also thanks to:

Evil E. Evil

bewy-chan

anime-obsessed95

Jessenia-chan

darke wulf

ladyhampir

Kira1993

SilverxStarlight

Luke izzy vil

Gaara'sLuver1

and of course SkoRn3d

And to my anonymous reviewers

Jo

Catrag

Ami

Naru

I don't respond to all reviews like some amazing writers I'm much too lazy for that so I just wanted to take the chance to thank all those who have reviewed thus far.

THANK UUUUU! =D

* * *

The video was awesome. The day it was released both his and Sasuke's fan sites were crashed due to heavy traffic. Millions of views on YouTube, posters from snapshots, and joking complaints about fatal nosebleeds.

The fans were begging for more of what Naruto would forbade them to have, more of him and Sasuke.

They were just the perfect couple, hell when they first got together they lost almost half of each of their own separate fan clubs to the newly formed SasuNaru fan club. Naruto couldn't count the number of times he caught himself blushing after stumbling on a SasuNaru fan site.

And in honor of his best works the producer was throwing a party to celebrate the huge success But anyone in the business world would know that he was looking for another video to produce because now music artist were throwing money at him left and right.

Naruto walked past the endless line to the front doors of the club where the party was being hosted. Of course he would have to come he did star in the honored film after all. Gaara was there of course, along with Neji and Naruto's other close friend Kiba, and of course he brought Ino along she was his friend before she was his makeup artist.

Naruto could hear the music blaring from inside the club and it excited him. He was big on parties, naturally, and he hadn't been to an event like this one in a while. The bouncer didn't hesitate to open the doors for them and as soon as they walk inside they were almost deafened as the music intensified.

Naruto looked around in awe at the huge room filled with people dancing their asses off all crowded on the large dance floor, their faces highlighted only by the many different colored lights the patrolled the building. Off to the right there was an impressive bar circled by a beautiful marble enclosure that was lined with matching stools, and there had to be at least ten bartenders serving. Tables sat in a corner by the bar but what astonished Naruto the most was the small square stage that sat in the middle of the dance floor.

The floor, both on the stage and the dance, was covered in glass tiles that lit up in numerous colors and in the middle stood a microphone and Naruto was ecstatic to discover that there would be karaoke The DJ who was stationed in a glass balcony over the crowed changed the song and Naruto laughed happily knowing that this party would be far from formal.

**Your a Jerk **

**I Know**

**Your A Jerk**

**Your A Jerk **

**I Know**

There was of cheer of approval from the crowd and many people spaced out so that they would have space to kick their legs out to do the dance. And of course everyone knew how to do it the party was packed with teen celebrities hell Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the New Boyz were here themselves.

**Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I ain't even do nothin(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you ain't neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk!)  
I know  
Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]**

They were enjoying themselves, jerking, pin dropping, laughing, just having a kick ass time. And boy did they have an awesome DJ tonight because when that song slowly faded out a new blasted in.

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!**

Usher's voice came blaring from the speakers, the beat was rumbling through his body, and Naruto was excited, its been a while since he had so much fun. A pair of pale arms snaked around his waist from seemingly out of nowhere and instinctively Naruto was ready to break away from them but the voice that whispered into his ear was the not the one that belonged to the certain bastard whom he had hoped to avoid.

"Mind dancing with me?" A look over his shoulder showed his partner to be Sai. Naruto flushed furiously but the darkness of the club hid it well. He hadn't been resting under a rock during the time that Sai had publicly announced to the world that Naruto was his crush. He had thought that this would be something that would past if he just ignored it, because really Sai just resembled the Uchiha a little bit too much for his likings, sure the boy was sexy as hell but Naruto was not the one to risk calling out the wrong name in the heat of the moment.

And as for Sai's earlier question, well Naruto didn't really have a choice because the raven had grabbed his hips and were moving them along with his own to the beat. And that was all it took for Naruto to lighten up. Sai wasn't being too forward so he didn't feel uncomfortable and besides Naruto had come here to dance.

**Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!**

Somehow by this point they had gotten closer but Naruto didn't mind. He was laughing and popping back into the boy behind him having the time of his life. He reached his arms behind him to grab onto Sai's hands as he drop to the floor at the rhythm of the beat. Sai was obviously pleased.

He was only steps away from getting what he wanted. Naruto didn't take long to warm up to him and soon the blond would be all his. He was just about to get more into the dance but was stopped by a dark voice from behind him.

"Mind if I cut in." Both boys turned to see Uchiha Sasuke standing in the mist of the crowd with his hands shoved deep in his pockets a hateful scowl set firmly on his face. It was obvious that Naruto didn't have a choice in this either because Sasuke wasn't really asking...at all.

But of course Sai had to say something about it. That damn Uchiha was not about to stand in his way. "Actually I do mind maybe next time Uchi-"

"I wasn't really asking", Sasuke interrupted

It was now when the two were together that Naruto realized just how wrong he was when he had thought that they looked too alike. Tall, pale, onyx eyes, and jet black hair. That was all they had in common. But Naruto found it so much easier to pick out their differences.

Like the way they glared at one another. Sasuke, in his opinion, looked far more deadly. The Uchiha was really angry and couldn't get any sexier than he was at the moment...well than again Naruto had seen his orgasm face but that's getting besides the point.

The way those dark eyebrows narrowed along with his eyes as they both drew closer to the bridge of his nose. The little wrinkle his nose would get when it scrunched up to support his frown, and the way his mouth was open slightly showing a bit of perfectly white, sharp, barred teeth.

But what was even more distinguishable was the look in their Sai just looked angry and annoyed, Sasuke looked thoroughly disgusted at the sight of Sai and his eyes promised an undignified death if he didn't break such close contact with his blond, which Sai unconsciously did. Something about this turned Naruto on. Despite the fact that Sasuke was indeed a complete turn on when angry, something about the fact that Sasuke was so jealous for him to this extinct of anger sent a pleasant warmth through his being that Naruto promised to explain to himself later.

"And what makes you think you can walk in here like you own the place and everyone in it?" Sai thrust his head in Naruto's direction to emphasize just who he meant by 'everyone'.

Sasuke says nothing at first. He just takes two huge steps forward, and Sai tenses preparing for an attack, but Sasuke only grabs Naruto's arms and pulls him to his side ignoring his protest.

"Simple", Sasuke answers, "I don't have to own the place and I can give a shit less in interest about owning anyone else here, but this blond right here_** he's mine**_." The last two words were snarled out harshly and even Naruto wouldn't dare say anything smart concerning the fact that he was no ones property, but thankfully he didn't have to. Even through his anger Sasuke could tell that they were not on good enough terms for him to risk angering the blond with an insult.

He turns quickly to Naruto and says in a slightly softer voice, "property or not **you-were-made-for-me**." Then he turns back to Sai, "and he is not to be shared with **anyone**."

It was only when he was being dragged to one of the tables by the bar did Naruto notice just how much attention they had drawn. Sasuke pulled a chair out and looked at Naruto pointedly. He thought about walking off but he was sure that would get him nowhere.

So he takes the offered seat and watches as Sasuke walks around to the other side of the table, paces a little bit behind his own chair, and finally takes a seat with his elbows resting on the table and his face in his hands. "I really thought I could give you space and time but it seems I have little of that myself', he breaths out in a rush and Naruto knows that Sasuke is talking to himself.

Then he looks up at Naruto who is just sitting there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"What the hell was that?", Sasuke ask angrily Naruto narrows his eyes, "depends on what **'that'** means." "You know what I'm talking about Naruto, what the hell was that whole thing with that piece of shit nobody?" Naruto is not pleased, "It was me trying to have a good time, thanks for ruining it though."Sasuke sighs, "No no no Naru", he says while shaking his head with every 'no'. "Have fun with Gaara or Kiba, anyone else is out for you especially Sai."

"That's nothing for you to worry over."

"To hell it isn't!"

"Bull shit Uchiha when you had me you acted as if you could worry less!" Now you care all of a sud-"

"That", Sasuke interrupted, "was a mistake. A horrible one that I would give anything to take back."

Naruto only snorts and pushes himself up from the table ready to storm off but a hand grabbing his own stopped him. He looked back to see Sasuke staring at him with regretful eyes.

"Is that all I am to you now...just Uchiha." His eyes almost dared Naruto to say yes. They burned with such intensity and he knew that he couldn't lie. Instead he decides to rip his hand from Sasuke's grasp and storm off this time successfully

He couldn't find it in himself to enjoy the rest of the night. Instead he sulked by the bar and didn't move until he was called up to the stage so that the producer could make his speech so they could all go home.

As fate would have it he had to stand right besides that bastard while the producer took forever gloating and practically selling himself to all the music artist who were coming out with new songs.

He tried his best to ignore him but Uchiha Sasuke's presence was something that could not be ignored. And when pale finger brushed softly against his own he couldn't help but to look up and meet those dark eyes that stared at him with so much longing. "I'm sorry", Sasuke whispers and Naruto knows that he's not only apologizing for their earlier argument.

_**

* * *

**_

_**~SasuNaru4Life~**_

* * *

Later on as he lay alone in his bed waiting for sleep to take him he couldn't but to think back on today's events. Eventually he came to an conclusion as to why he felt so warm to Sasuke's jealously It was the kind of attention that Naruto had always craved from the Uchiha and it felt nice that he was finally getting it. Too bad it had came too late.

And each and every emotion that played in Sasuke's eyes replayed themselves in his head over and over.

Anger, hate, jealously, longing, regret, sorrow...love.

* * *

I'm starting to fell guilty. Though he's a bastard I still luvs Sasuke simply because Naruto does and I don't like to see either one of them in pain. But then again that's what this whole story is about right. Lessons learned Sasuke lessons learned...smh

But anyways how was the chap hum? Did cha like it. Am I getting better? And did you notice that I tried to be descriptive hum did notice?

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Just Had A Little Baby Sister! She's So Precious And I Just Love Her To Death. I've Been Practically Spending Every Living Moment Away From School With Her! Just Had To Share The News Because I'm So So Happy!

I'm trying to wrap this story up so I can put all my focus into My Baby Naru. I gotta lot of plots that I'm ready to write including my sequel to Robo Baby but I cant start on anything else right now cause three chapter stories at once just isn't gonna work for me. So I'm gonna wrap this one up so that I could hurry up with MBN but don't worry your pretty little heads I will try not to make the story seem rushed. Just a couple more chaps...no more than...5 maybe...hum that still seems like a lot to me

* * *

That idiot.

Sasuke knew without a doubt that Naruto recognized his feelings. That idiot knew that Sasuke loved him. He knew just how bad the Uchiha wanted him, he knew Sasuke would do anything to have him, and though he may not realize just how deep those feelings were, he knew damn well that inside Sasuke was breaking.

Sasuke was an ass and he knew it. He never stop to even consider other people's feelings simply because he didn't give a fuck. He said what he felt and didn't think twice about your hurt when he said it because he had no regrets. You could hate him, he didn't care, you could curse him, he didn't care, damn him to hell he didn't care, banish him from your life, hell he would probably throw a party.

But he had reasons not to have any regrets. He never loved. He gave a shit about only one person outside of his family and that was his manager Kakashi. The man had grown on him over the years much to his displeasure but other than that if you didn't bare the name Uchiha than your contentment mattered little.

And he cursed his stupidity to the deepest pits of hell. He had the blonde right there in his home, his bed, his arms, and enjoyed every moment of it. He enjoyed Naruto's presence, that beautiful smile of his put him at ease. And yet he ignored that little jump in heart every time his love would touch him, kiss him, smile at him, or laugh that heart warming laugh of his.

Why he refused to believe that he was falling in love was a perfect example of that stupidity that he cursed. He led himself to believe that Naruto was just any other star that he had dated. He was no one special in Sasuke's heart so he didn't think twice when he had spoken to him such harsh words.

"_Idiot I'm one of the the biggest hit singers in the nation right now, I don't have to deal with your drama and insecurities. We are only casually dating and that's it, if you hoped for anything more than you obviously didn't know what you were signing up for so let me make this clear. I'm not looking for love just a good fuck and if you don't like it you can leave and will be replaced by tomorrow."_

With a growl he turned over from where he had been lying on his back staring at the ceiling, to bury his face in silk black pillows. It made him sick to his stomach to think that he had spoken such hurtful words to his love but he could never escape them. Truth was they had came from his mouth, he had let Naruto run from the house, and didn't make an effort to try to go after him and apologize. Not until it was late of course.

And stupid as he was, he figured that all he had to do was get the blonde to see that he loved him. Throw away his pride for a brief moment and everything would be fine. Naruto would come running in his arms and everything would be okay. Hell it would have worked on anyone else.

But then again maybe that was what separated Naruto from just another pretty face. He held the same rank as any other teen star but had came from a completely different world. He grew up poor and without the love and support of a family. But the kid had great talent and lucky for him he found Iruka.

But his through his depressing childhood he came out to be a very moral person. He didn't think he was better than anyone and treated everyone with care and respect. He wasn't shallow like the people who Sasuke was so used to being around. He was everything that Sasuke was not and maybe that was why he found himself falling head over heels in love. The Uchiha had an eye for perfection and Naruto was his perfect match.

What could he possibly do to make Naruto feel how sorry he was. Sighing dejectedly he rose slowly from his bed and strolled around his dark and lonely house.

A house way too big to only be shared by one guy and his maid. He had earned it all though. The beautiful marble structures of his kitchen and bathrooms, the huge glass wall in his room that gave him a amazing view of the city, the many expensive cars in his enormous garage, the latest tech, the expensive restaurants, all the attention and admiration.

He had yearned for them. He had achieved them independently since the age of sixteen, never one to be satisfied by living off his father's money like a helpless infant. He worked hard and tended to his voice and body so carefully to get to where he was now.

He was supposed to feel ecstatic. He had reached his goal and had done it flawlessly any other would kill to be in his shoes. But for the life of him he could not find joy in his luxuries. Everything around him felt worthless and hollow. No one and nothing else mattered but that blonde, that beauty, that angel. Gods he needed that idiot.

He felt a sudden nagging and craving feeling at his chest and his hand reached for the cellphone in his pocket instinctively. This had become a routine.

Grab phone, call Naruto, wish, pray, and hope that he answers. Know still in your heart that he won't. Know that he's just pressing the silent button on the side of his phone waiting for your name to flicker off his screen. But stand there and wait anyway. Find comfort in the ringing in your ears, have that comfort crushed when your sent to an answer machine. Listen painfully to Naruto's voice as he cheerfully tells you to leave a message. Sometimes even speak along with it because by now you've gotten Naruto's speech memorized. And of course you cant deny him in anything so you leave a voice mail that you know he won't even listen to. Sigh in defeat and let your phone fall limply to your side in your hand.

Sasuke had been doing this for the past week. And like another time he had done the same thing and he knew it was pitiful. He was pitiful...pathetic.

Suddenly aware of a burning sensation in his eyes, he opened them wide in alarm. No way in hell he was going to sit here and cry. He just needed to calm down. He needed to vent because the emotions inside of him were becoming so overwhelming.

Without thinking he grabbed the nearest thing to him, which so happened to be a extremely expensive china vase, and flung it at the wall. Something about watching his hard earned possession shatter into pieces made him feel so much better.

Fucking worthless piece of shit. It was the obnoxious insignificant so called luxuries that he surrounded himself in that made him feel like he was better than everybody. That made him feel like he didn't need anything else in life. These stupid valueless possessions of his that brainwashed him into driving his love away.

With a creepy twisted smirk on his face he made his way back up the stairs to a hall closet next to one of his many restrooms and pulled out a bat. It was his favorite one from when he and Itachi used to go to the little ballpark not too far from their parents house. Cold hard metal...it was perfect.

He walked slowly back down to his living room the bat trailing on the floor behind him. "Alda stay in your room", he yelled warningly. And without a second concern he lifted the bat above his head and with all his strength he slammed it right through the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

God this felt great. For the first time since their breakup Sasuke felt in control. He stalked over to the wall on the opposite end of the couch where his TV hung and swung his bat into his thousand dollar paintings. One by one he tore through the paintings only stopping when he got to his TV.

His smirk widened splitting his face as he dared himself to do it. He lifted the bat to the side of his head and with one powerful swing he had broken through the screen. He hit it again and again loving the ruckus he was causing, this was just what he needed.

This is what that blonde idiot drove him to. He was on the verge of insanity he just could not get over that boy.

By the time he had vented out all his anger his entire living room was a mess. He stood in a corner starring at his handy work not feeling at all as good as he did a few moments ago.

His grip went loose and the bat fell to the ground with a loud clank that seemed to echo in the lonely silence. He couldn't stop the tears this time. He had nothing else to be angry at but himself. He slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands as his body shook with broken sobs.

For once in his life he had no solution. All he could do now was beg when it came to Naruto pride no longer mattered. Digging into his pocket again with a depressing sigh he pulled out his cell to repeat his same old pathetic routine.

He listened with his heart pounding down to the very last ring...voice mail...again.

* * *

Is He Suffering Enough For Ya Cause I'm Starting To Feel A Tad Bit Guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

Ummm okay I know half of you must hate my guts by now and honestly I cant blame you because if I wasn't me then I would hate my guts to. I won't give you some bull excuse I have no way to justify how long it took me to update my stories. The only defense I could give myself is the truth which is I could not for the life of me find it in myself to do these stories. Honestly they seemed like such a bother to me and I was so close to letting them off for adoption. But then I got my latest review on MBN and I kinda felt like crap. I cant give my stories away there like my babies but there's hope for me yet. Updating this chapter is starting to bring back that excitement I had in the when I first starting writing and MBN will be up some time tomorrow. Hopefully there will be only one chapter left to this story me and my beta are trying to think of the best way to end this. Yes you heard right I finally got a beta! Thank yous to everyone else that offered.

Oh and my deepest apologies to my favorite reader Juura99 I feel like I let you down the most.

Thanks to my beta: S. Wright

* * *

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready."

Alda knew he wasn't sleep. He lay there in his bed on his back with his arm slung over his eyes. And as for the breakfast she made, she knew he wasn't going eat it, he never did anymore. But she had to make it anyway it was part of her job and still she hoped that maybe one day he would pull himself out of bed and to the food downstairs that awaited him.

But he just lay there hoping that if he just ignored her she would go away. When he heard nothing he peeked from under his arm and groaned at the site of her just standing there with her arms crossed sternly.

"Leave me be Alda, I'm not hungry." "No you need to eat", she said ignoring his plea completely. "You'll go thin and people will think I'm underfeeding you now get up!" Sasuke growled and flung himself out of bed dramatically. "If I eat the damn food will you leave me alone?", He demanded. Alda turned a beatific smile that made him cringe. "Of course, I was just on my way out to run errands."

Sasuke only grumbled under his breath as he watched her turn for the door before following her out both of them going their separate ways when they reached the bottom of the stairs. He didn't give his living room a second glance as he walked past nor did he even stop to taste that food Alda had left of the table. He simply picked up his plate, threw a little less than half of his food away, and placed the rest on the stove as if he had attempted to fill his stomach.

The lady really cared for him and he knew it, otherwise he would not have even gone through the trouble of trying to convince her that he had eaten. In all honestly he liked her too. He looked to her as a second mother sometimes, she sure did act like one. And really he didn't want to drive anyone close to him away...again...

He stood there for a minute lost in thoughts of his love startled out of them at the sound of his doorbell. He ignored it expecting Alda to get it and instead looked around for his bat. He had a crucial need to hit something right now.

The doorbell rang again and Sasuke's nose twitched in annoyance. What the hell was he paying this woman for...Oh yea, she was out running errands. With a sigh, Sasuke made his way to the door not caring that he still had the bat in his hand or that he might have looked like a threat to his visitor when he opened it. "Damn it Sasuke I've been standing out there for ten fucking minutes." Itachi snapped when Sasuke finally opened the door.

Said youth only rolled hes eyes and turned his back to his brother who followed him into the house. His brother was so dramatic he hadn't been here for three minutes. "Are you hungry? Alda made breakfast." He asked over shoulder. He tried to appear nonchalant as he ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the kitchen but his knew that Itachi wasn't listening. The elder Uchiha had stopped mid step as soon as he saw Sasuke's living room. He took in the busted paintings that had eventually fallen to the floor, the demolished television screen that was precariously hanging from its base on the wall, there was broken glass everywhere, from the shattered coffee table, vases and awards that littered the floor.

He turned to see Itachi's eyes roaming all around the room before landing on him with concern clear in his eyes. "Sasuke", he begun but Sasuke cut him off. "Save me the lecture Itachi its either my worthless possessions or Sai's worthless face." He raised his bat again thinking that maybe he'd bust a hole in his wall. "This is not the behavior of an Uchiha Sasuke", Itachi scolded.

But his brother only scoffed. "Itachi I was crying on my ass like a damned helpless child last night, pride matters little to me now that I realize I have little to be proud of." And the bat went crashing into the wall the dust clouding out having no effect of the Uchiha at all. "This isn't the way to handle things. Itachi replied mildly.

"Your right about that." Sasuke grunted as he sent the bat crashing into the wall again.

"You say that and yet you are still going to drive holes into into your wall."

"Damn Skippy", and the wall continued getting it's undeserved beating.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

Sasuke was in his bedroom trying to ignore the sounds of drills and hammers coming up from downstairs as Alda and a group of repairmen worked to repair the damage he had done to the living room. Alda had made him swear to never do such a reckless thing again, a promise Sasuke soon regretted ever making. He could think no better way to relieve his stress. Itachi had left hours ago having given up on him for the day but not after he literally forced food down Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke sat on his bed lightly strumming his guitar while his thoughts wandered. He thought he could take his mind off his lost love by writing a song but that proved to be futile since what he experiencing worse than any case of writers block.

And all the while his hands kept itching for the phone in his pocket. He set his instrument down and pulled out his phone dialing that familiar number. He'd just listen to the sound of his love's voice on his answer machine to refresh his mind and then he'd make a hit dedicated to his sweet and he'd come back to him and they'd live happily ever after.

He didn't realize that from the moment he pressed the call button he had went into a daze. Daydreaming about his sweet because dreams were the only things that kept him going.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

Naruto beamed through the sliding glass door at the dark clad Uchiha who sat patiently at the reserved table awaiting his arrival with his lovely blonde at his side. The waitress led him through the crowd of tables to a more enclosed part of the extravagant restaurant to and outside balcony where Itachi and Deidara sat toasting on expensive wine.

It was a beautiful night. From above the stars cast a brilliant glow lending to the mystical atmosphere that surrounded them. People rushed about to and fro without a care in the world, and the sound of the little waterfall off to the far right eased his heavy heart. Though he knew this night was more than just a simple dinner for old friends to catch up he couldn't help but to be elated to be with them rather than staying home alone while Gaara was out playing kissy face with Neji.

"Sup guys!", he greeted happily as he took his seat. Deidara beamed at him from across the table. "Long time no see kid." Itachi on the other hand just glared and got right to the point. "Why must you torture him Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "And here I was thinking that I was invited out for a pleasant evening with friends." He said with sarcasm. It didn't take a genius to figure that Itachi had called him here for the well being of his brother. "He misses you terribly, Naruto. While I understand your anger, could you at least talk to him."

Naruto shook his head slowly, "I wouldn't know what to say to Sasuke." Itachi only smirked, "that's okay he'll supply enough talking for you both." "Itachi I-", Naruto begun but Itachi cut him off. "Naruto I know he hurt you and sometimes he may seem like an..." "An ass", the younger blonde supplied. Itachi smirked wider, "Yes I suppose that would work as well. Look, I understand if you don't ever want to pursue a relationship with him again, I am asking if you could find it in your heart to forgive him he could really use your acceptance right now.

Naruto looked back up to the pale face that reminded him so much of his former love. He observed the couple in front of him and could not deny the pang in his heart. It only reminded him of the happiness he once felt nestled in Sasuke's protective arms. Itachi could see the hurt flash across ever expressive blue eyes. Naruto could deny his feelings all he want, but Sasuke would break him, Itachi was sure of it. He couldn't see them never being together again.

"Your good for him Naruto." Itachi told him. "You've change him so much in the past couple of months simply with your silence. All I ask is for you to just hear him out." Something over Naruto's shoulder caught the raven's attention.

"Naruto." Said boy's eyes widened sending both Itachi and Deidara a look betrayal. He didn't have to turn to see who it was that had joined their little gathering he knew that voice from anywhere. "Well you didn't think that I only called you here to plead Sasuke's case for him did you?" Itachi rose followed by Deidara who stopped to place an encouraging hand on Naruto's shoulder, sending him an apologetic look that went ignored.

They Turned to leave but Naruto was right on their heels. He wasn't ready for this and being forced into this confrontation only made it worse. Like hell was Sasuke going to allow him to walk through that door. He held a firm grip on the blonde's upper arm pulling him into his chest. Naruto felt defeated as he watched the other two slide the door back close and left to a freedom that Naruto wanted so badly right now. Scowling he turned around to give Sasuke a piece of his mind but shrank back at the menacing look on Sasuke's face.

He was angry, no angry was an understatement, Sasuke was livid. "Why do you keep running away from me?" He sounded as tired and defeated as Naruto felt and Naruto could tell that he was restraining from yelling. He pulled the blonde to a chair on the other side of the table, the one by the railing, the one farthest from the door.

"Is this what everything has come down to Naruto? I have to do all this just to get us in the same room together." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke wasn't finished. "You want nothing to do with me, Naruto, is that it? You ignore my calls and you're avoiding me. That's fucking mature Naruto!"

He paced back and forth in the limited space hands clinched into fists before he turned and advanced on the poor blonde. "Putting me through all that shit when we could have been resolved this." Naruto leaned further back into his chair as Sasuke loomed over him. "I have never know Naruto Uzumaki to be a coward." He bit out. Naruto swallowed hard and tried to turn his head away but Sasuke grasped his chin and turned his face back towards his. "Talk to me damn it!"

Naruto felt as if the wind had knocked out of him at the sit of tears streaming down that handsome pale face that he loved so much. "Sasuke", he breath barley above a whisper. Sasuke had dropped to his knees in between Naruto's legs and buried his face into Naruto's stomach crying silent tears. Naruto let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shaking form. Pale hands gripped the sides of Naruto's shirt as Sasuke pulled himself closer to his lover.

Naruto couldn't help but to feel a little angry about this whole ordeal. How this had been switch on him, how he had been tricked like everyone was against him, and how he sat cowering while Sasuke blew off steam like this was all his fault.

"You know, it's funny how you call me a coward but in the beginning of all this you threw me away because you were afraid of your feelings for me. Yes maybe we should have talked earlier but understand Sasuke that I can not come back to you and live in the fear of knowing that no matter what you say now, Sasuke I will always be your second priority. You always loved your lifestyle more than me. Its all you've ever wanted."

"No", said Sasuke, his voice thick with desperation. "Naruto you can take it all. Burn it, shred it, I don't care. All I ever wanted was you. Naruto I need you." Naruto only smiled sadly and shook his head. "You know I love you Sasuke but I cant." he tugged Sasuke's hands away from his shirt, stood, and manured himself around the raven. "I forgive you Sasuke."

Please Naruto", he gripped the back of the orange polo. "Don't do this. Please just..." Naruto turned to see those dark tearful orbs pleading with him. He bent down until his face was leveled with Sasuke's placing his hands on the side of his face planting a loving kiss to his forehead. He watch as Sasuke's gaze traveled down to stare helplessly at his own hands before closing his eyes in defeat. He knew what that kiss meant.

"Maybe when this whole thing blows over we can hang out sometimes." Naruto offered. Sasuke didn't answer and for a second Naruto thought he wasn't going to. Just as he was going to step away, Sasuke nodded his head slowly, accepting Naruto was offering friendship. Naruto offered him his hand with a reassuring smile as he helped Sasuke to his feet.. "Good night Sasuke." He said softly and then he was gone.

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs motionless staring down at his hands that lay in his lap watching as each tear dripped and splattered against his skin.

"Come, Sasuke, you cannot stay here all night."

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

Itachi looked to his little brother buckled into the passenger seat, of his car still in the same dejected position he had been in the at the restaurant. Looking into his review mirror, Itachi could see Deidara who was driving Sasuke's car. Itachi thought it best that his brother stayed with them tonight. "Your not thinking of giving up are you, little brother." Itachi inquired coolly. Sasuke turned to look at his brother for the first time since Itachi led him out of the restaurant. "What else can I do, Itachi? Its over."

Itachi snorted, "Uchihas don't give up, Sasuke. We take what we want, and if we can't take it, we work our hardest to earn it. Either way,an Uchiha gets what he wants."

Sasuke scowled, "What else can I do!" he screamed this time. "He doesn't want me."

Unfazed, Itachi replied. "You will do the same thing you did you did to get where you are today. You will sing."

* * *

Okay my final AN.

Because some of you have so kindly offered and I've so rudely made you wait so long to reply I'm offering all of my stories to be beta'd.

1. Because I don't want to overload my beta

2. Because lets face it all of my stories could use a little help.

MBN, Incomplete, And Keeping him entertained are off limits because the first two are for my official beta and the last is for xXCherryLicoriceXx who has already asked for it if they still want to do it. Who ever in box me first for whatever story they want gets it but don't expect the beta'd versions to be posted for a while cause obviously I'm gonna have a shit load to do. (And don't neglect 'Color of Love' either) But yea please pick a story if your a good beta I want all my stories to be well written.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Of course you know I own nothing including the song this fic was based off of. Credit of that goes to Sisqo (i think thats how you spell it.)

The falshback may be a little confusing so it will be explained in the ending note.

Nice to see you guys again btw. :)

* * *

For the past couple of weeks he had forced himself not to think about it. His disastrous love life and the person who had caused said disasters. He would busy himself with whatever task he could find and work himself both physically and mentally to the brink of exhaustion just to spare his mind from the images of a pleading, crying and desperate Uchiha fallen to his knees...begging, sad and angry, eyes full of love and devotion...love devotion and tears...Lots and lots of tears.

Grunting in effort tanned hands grip tighter to the worn sponge in his hands, the yellow and green sides somehow merged together and if it wasn't for the fact that one side was bristled Naruto wouldn't be able to tell which side was which. That's how hard he had been working. Clad in a plain white-tee and grey sweats, bending over the tub in one of the hall's bathrooms, scrubbing vigorously at a spot that one would have to stand close and squint their eyes to see.

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke...

Scrub Scrub Scrub...Harder Harder Harder...

The sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears but the blonde didn't cease in his obsessive scrubbing and he barely paid attention to the sound of his worried maid babbling to her companion as they neared the bathroom Naruto was in.

"He's been at it all day...place reeks of clorox and God knows what else...surprised he hasn't fainted yet from all the fumes..."

Naruto grumbled lowly to himself as he caught broken pieces of the conversation. 'What a tattletale'

When all went silent Naruto sat tense with his shoulders hunched just waiting for the scolding he was sure to receive. Because even though his guest didn't make a sound, Naruto knew he was there. Those pale blue eyes were burning into the back of his skull.

After a few seconds of just waiting Naruto shrugged and went back to scrubbing. He would show this spot that he was it's superior. "Naruto." Gaara was almost hesitant to walk into the spacious bathroom. He could smell the cleaning supplies from the other end of the hallway and half expected Naruto to faint at any given moment.

He had to get the idiot out of there.

Walking in carefully Gaara ignored the fact that his best friend seemed bent on ignoring him and instead looked around for somewhere to sit but gave up quickly, sure that anywhere he choose would end with a big Clorox stain colored on his ass.

"Naruto", the blonde only scrubbed harder. "Naru-"

"-Fucking. Stain. Won't. Go. Away. Ughhhh!" Naruto jumped to his feet and lunged the sponged to the bottom of the tub watching as soap splattered onto the tiles and the shiny metal of the faucet that shined and glistened, evidence of his hard work.

Naruto jumped at the feeling of Gaara pulling him gently into a hug but relaxed almost instantly as those strong arms wrapped around him. There was no protest when Gaara dragged him from the bathroom, through the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door into the fresh air.

"Breath.". Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He took long deep breaths and had to settle on the nearest lawn chair at the sudden dizziness that washed over him. Maybe spending hours breathing in Clorox wasn't one of his best ideas.

Sighing Naruto buried his face into his hands leaving an opening out for his nose as the fresh air helped clear his mind. "It won't go away. No matter how hard I try It just won't go away."

Gaara said nothing for a while. He studied his friend closely and could never remember seeing him so lost. He wanted nothing more than to smash his fist into the Uchiha's smug little face but was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't appreciate that.

Sighing softly Gaara squatted so that he was at eye level with his friend and gently pulled at his fingers until he meet with Naruto's baby blues.

"Naruto, is this about Uchiha?"

Blue eyes widened in shock as if Naruto could not believe that Gaara would ask such a question. Of course this was about Sasuke.

_Everything was about Sasuke._

And try as he might Naruto couldn't let him go. Just how long would it take for these feelings to go away so that he could move on and stop in his hopeless attempts to ignore his feelings. In the beginning it had worked. He had busied himself in his music and had spent countless hours working with his agents to set up tours, met with advertisement companies and other artist to feature in his songs, just about anything to keep his mind off of Uchiha Sasuke.

But from the moment he had woken that morning to the sound of said bastard's voice flowing through his ears from the little radio that sat on his nightstand, Naruto found the task to be impossible. Damn that bastard and his persistence. Damn that bastard's beautiful gifted voice. Damn that bastards sincerity. And Damn him for being able to combine all that Naruto damned him for in one beautiful, heartfelt, catchy song that stuck in Naruto's head and pierced his heart making him question himself again if he had made the right decision.

**'Even though it seems I have everything.**

**I don't wanna be a lonely fool.'**

Naruto's tanned hands flew to tug at his hair and he shook his head left to right as if trying to shake the tune from his mind but to no avail. Gaara just watches and waits patiently wondering to himself what was going through his friend's head.

[ Flash Back ]

_Soon after violently pulling the plug that connect his radio to power he had taken a shower and decided to watch a little TV. He had flipped and flipped and flipped but it seemed the bastard was on every channel. _

"_And the number one hit, Incomplete by Sasuke Uchiha!"_

_[Clapping and Cheering]_

_[Music starts]_

_[Bastard's somber regretful face shows on screen]_

_[Bastard starts singing and Naruto waits not a second later to hit the power button on his remote.]_

_So Naruto had decided to take a jog around the community trail behind his house. He's halfway around the playground that sat in the middle of the trail when he learns that one of the kids had brought out a radio. You wouldn't guess what was playing._

_He jogs back home in need of something to fill his stomach and there's his maid in the kitchen. She's cooking and dancing around the kitchen with headsets plugged in her ears. She opens her mouth and starts to sing and even though she's tone death Naruto could still make out that tune. By now he would know it from anywhere. What a traitor. _

_[End Flashback]_

**All of the women. **

**All the expensive cars.**

**All of the money don't amount to you.**

If he had made the right decision than why did it feel so wrong. He wanted nothing more than to go and ease Sasuke's heart. Because Sasuke pain only doubled his own and it was then that he realized that he didn't want this.

"Naruto."

Sky blue snapped to pale blue and Gaara could clearly see his friend's revelation because Naruto's eyes were truly a window to his soul. As reluctant as he was to see his friend with a bastard like Uchiha, he wanted Naruto to be happy and if that was achieved through Sasuke then so be it. With a deep sigh Gaara gave Naruto all encouragement he needed. "I think you should go talk to him."

Naruto only waited a second but Gaara could see the oncoming assault from the way Naruto's eyes lit in happiness at his acceptance and not a second later he found his arms full of the boy's warmth as the blonde squeezed the life out of him and kissed him all over his face while he muttered out his affection for his fiery friend before taking off down the driveway and hopping into his car. Gaara stood there watching until the car disappeared around the corner before walking to his own, sure that Naruto wouldn't be back anytime soon.

_** -OoOo-**_

Sasuke had taken to staying in. Just sitting in his room all day when there wasn't anything else to do involving his career. It wasn't that he was trying to stick to his depressing ways, he had broken himself out of skipping meals and destroying his possessions long ago, but still he preferred his solitude because he was damn tired of the piteous looks thrown his way from concerned family and friends.

Itachi, to Sasuke's dismay, came to visit him way to frequently, popping up at his door without calling and staying for hours on end. The only other person he could stand to be around was Alda. Only she understood that he would rather keep his mind off his problems until he could find it in him to learn how to cope with them. She treated him like she would under any other circumstances so if Sasuke ever wanted the company it was her who he would go to.

Sighing contently Sasuke pushed his guitar from his lap and set out of his room in pursuit of the heavenly smells that were calling out to him from his kitchen downstairs.

Not a minute later Alda found the young Uchiha peering over her shoulder starring into the large pot of tomato sauce that she was stirring to go along with the the pasta that she was making for dinner.

"Whatcha making Alda?" The words were out of his mouth for only a second before Alda had sent the clean edge of the spoon that she was using to stir crashing into his forehead.

Sasuke staggered back in shock cradling the spot where he had been hit sure that a bruise would form later. "What the hell Alda!" She had taking a liking to causing him physical harm the more time he spent around her saying that he was too spoiled and needed physical discipline.

"What have I told you about standing over my shoulder while I'm cooking. Sasuke only responded with a glare as he prepared himself mentally to block out the long scolding that he knew she was about to deliver. "I told you to get some friends Sasuke. Your under me twenty four seven I'll have to start beating you away with a broom stick."

"Well excuse me I thought you enjoyed my company", Saauke muttered sarcastically. "What was that?" He opened his mouth again to repeat himself much louder than necessary for her to hear when the sound of the doorbell ringing caught both their attention.

Wiping her hands on her apron Alda sent him a final glare warning him silently to keep his hands away from the food before setting off to answer the door. Sasuke watched her leave and the second she rounded the corner he was snatching a garlic bread from the basket that sat in middle of the island where they ate dinner.

As busy as he was trying to stuff the bread down his throat before getting caught he failed to notice the sound of footsteps signaling Alda's return with his guest. "Uchiha Sasuke!" The Uchiha jumped, startled at being caught so unaware but didn't turn to face her as he tried to quickly rid of the bread that he had yet to swallow. Grabbing a napkin nearby he coughed the bread into it before balling it up and hooping it to the trash can across the island.

Finally he turned to, ready to victimize her to his most innocent puppy dog eyes but froze upon seeing who was standing next to her. Those treasured sky blues stared back at him amusement shinning in their depths and Sasuke suddenly feels self conscious that the others could hear his heart thrashing against his chest longingly as it tried to reach out to its other half in Naruto's own. For what seemed like an eternity no one said a thing. Naruto stared at Sasuke, Sasuke stared at Naruto both trying to communicate with their eyes what they could not say in words. Neither noticed Alda slip quietly through the door but she had sensed their need for privacy and didn't want to intrude.

Sasuke took a slow hesitant step towards the blonde and was delighted by the fact that he didn't make a motion to move away. Sasuke being the expert that he was at reading Naruto's body language took this as a good sine. Naruto was no longer trying to push him away.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to figure out something intelligible to say Naruto breaths out the first thing to come to his mind.

"Hey."

Sasuke couldn't help but to let a small smile grace his lips and he took another step towards the obviously nervous boy this time with more confidence.

"Hey."

Naruto's eyes shifts to the floor by Sasuke's feet to avoid the Uchiha's probing gaze. "So I guess a congratulations are in order." Sasuke raises one black eyebrow and moves even closer. "Yeah? A congratulations for what." Its a game of catch as the raven tries to catch Naruto's eye but the blonde in avoiding his gaze expertly. He turns his head and runs his fingers over the door frame as if he was deeply interested in knowing the type of material it was made of. "I hear your new song made it to number one on the billboard."

The soft smile on the Uchiha's face slowly morphs into a smirk. Naruto was trying to slowly ease his way to the point. "I would hope so. I pour my heart and soul into that song and even more I didn't even profit from it seeing that I had to pay multiple television and radio stations to play it repeatedly. I was trying to catch a certain someone's attention."

"Sasuke." He could tell from Naruto's tone of voice that he was done with the act. "Is that how you really feel."

Closing the distance between them Sasuke gently lifted Naruto's chin so that they were eye to eye.

"You told me that you wouldn't stand for being a second priority in my life. And I was a fool for thinking that you would wait forever for me to come to my senses. Im sorry that it took me so long to finally meet you halfway and Im so so so sorry that I hurt you. Truth is I have and I am nothing without you and I would gladly rid of all I own so long as I have you. Truth is I could be surrounded by all the luxuries that any man would desire but Im starving for you love Naruto I need you to survive. That is how I feel."

He has Naruto's full attention and now that he knows those blue eyes would stay locked to his, he brings his hands to wrap lightly around Naruto's waist. "No more lying," Naruto states sternly. Sasuke's eyes brightens visibly and he's nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet in delight. He answers Naruto with a eager shaking of his head as if to agree and barley notices that he's leaning closer to Naruto's face.

He had been deprived of Naruto's affection for so long and those soft lips looked so inviting.

But Naruto pulls away and Sasuke would have been worried had it not been for the amusement shinning in Naruto's eyes. "No more sneaking." Another shake of the head before the persistent Uchiha is aiming yet again for Naruto's lips but the blonde dodged him again.

A pout finds its way to the Uchiha's own lips and he's contemplating pinning Naruto to the wall so he would have no where to move. "And no more ignoring me Sasuke, I need to know that you care." The words are spoken so softly but with such seriousness and Sasuke is quick to soothe his worries. "No more Naruto I promise. I'll love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Sky blues search murky onyx and Sasuke waits patiently for Naruto to find whatever it is he's looking for. He's not nervous. He knows that Naruto deserves much better but no man better or worse would ever love Naruto more than he does. He knows that whatever Naruto's searching for he'd find it in him because Sasuke's entire being was dedicated to this boy before him.

His thoughts are confirmed when Naruto smiles softly and stands on his tip-toes and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck slowly drawing them closer together. "I love you Sasuke." The Uchiah's heart is beating furiously. How long he had waited to hear those three words since this whole mess had started. How beautiful they sounded now even better than how they had sounded before this mess had started. Now that he could meet Naruto halfway everything else sounded, felt, was so much better.

He closes the small distance Naruto leaves between them and seals his lips over Naruto's own watching tan lids flutter close before his own followed suit. The grip around Naruto's waste becomes tighter and Sasuke is drawing his body closer longing for more contact. Naruto tilts his head to the side as a pale hand reaches up to caress his cheek deepening their kiss before the need for air draws the apart. "I love you to Naruto. More than anything."

**Bright lights, fancy restaurants**  
**Everything in this world that a man could want**  
**Got a bank account bigger than the law should allow**  
**Still I'm lonely now**

**Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines**  
**From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me**  
**Fame and fortune still can't find**  
**Just a grown man running' out of time**

**Even though it seems I have everything**  
**I don't wanna be a lonely fool**  
**All of the women, all the expensive cars**  
**All of the money don't amount to you**  
**So I can make believe I have everything**  
**But I can't pretend that I don't see**  
**That without you girl my life is incomplete**  
**Said without you girl ahh**  
**Listen**

**Your perfume, your sexy lingerie**  
**Girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday**  
**A Thursday you told me you had fallen in love**  
**I wasn't sure that I was**

**It's been a year, winter, summer, spring and fall**  
**But being' without you just ain't living' ain't nothing at all**  
**If I could travel back in time**  
**I'd relive the days you were mine**

**Even though it seems I have everything**  
**I don't wanna be a lonely fool**  
**All of the women, all the expensive cars**  
**All of the money don't amount to you**  
**I can make believe I have everything**  
**But I can't pretend that I don't see**  
**That without you girl my life is incomplete**  
**Oh yeah that without you girl ahh**

**I just can't help loving' you**  
**But I loved you much too late**  
**I'd give anything**  
**And everything**  
**To hear you say**  
**That you'll stay**

**Even though it seems I have everything**  
**I don't wanna be a lonely fool**  
**All of the women, all the expensive cars**  
**All of the money don't amount to you**  
**I can make believe I have everything**  
**But I can't pretend that I don't see**  
**That without you girl my life is incomplete**

**Even though it seems I have everything**  
**I don't wanna be a lonely fool**  
**All of the women, all the expensive cars**  
**All of the money don't amount to you**  
**I can make believe I have everything**  
**But I can't pretend that I don't see**  
**That without you girl my life is incomplete**

**Without you girl**  
**Without you girl my life**  
**Without you girl my life, my life is incomplete**  
**Without you girl my life is incomplete**  
**Oh yeah, my life is incomplete**  
**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

* * *

AN_  
_

_(Soon after violently pulling the plug that connect his radio to power he had taken a shower and decided to watch a little TV. He had flipped and flipped and flipped but it seemed the bastard was on every channel)_ The flashback basic follows Naruto's day after he wakes up to Sasuke's voice on flowing through his radio. (I though it would be a little confusing but didn't feel like rewriting it.)

As for the song at the end. I couldn't be bothered with going through it and changing things like (girl to boy) and all that kinda stuff. Obviously Naruto doesn't wear lingerie but you guys get.

And of course you all might have a few questions for me like WTF TOOK YOU SO LONG!...

Let Me Explain:

We all know that PC is a bitch and after owning a PC laptop for like two years it was bound to crash a die on me which it did. Now in my defense it takes a lot of time and begging to convince your parents to get you another one. Which I did eventually :)

My happy dance was short lived though because as soon as i send this chapter over to my beta you wouldn't guess what happened to her computer. the hard drive crashed and I absolutely refused to upload this chapter without it being beta'd...But then I got impatient and uploaded it anyway :( I give myself props though, I held out for a while.

But yea this wasn't beta'd and id still like it to be so when my beta gets back at me im uploading the beta'd version and taking this one down.

Thanks for putting up with the wait guys.

Lastly: HA! Sasuke kissed some major ass in this story I am thoroughly proud of myself. ;D


End file.
